Marauders in their seventh year
by RaGe-nO
Summary: this how two enemies got together. LJ . the summary sucks. pls read and review. (prviously known as LoVe)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own Jasmine Meyer, Lavender Meyer and Daisy Lageta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firstly, I shall introduce my characters.

Guys

James Potter:

Hazel eyes, messy black hair, excel in transfiguration and DADA, plays quidditch(seeker)

Sirius Black:

Blue eyes, jet black hair, excel in charms and DADA, plays quidditch(chaser)

Remus Lupin:

Grey eyes, blond hair, excel in potions, history in magic.

Peter Pettigrew

Normal boy, excel in nothing

Girls

Lily Evans:

Emerald green eyes, auburn red hair, excel in charms and potions

Jasmine Meyer:

Deep purple eyes, blond hair(natural wavy), excel in DADA and charms, plays quidditch(chaser)

Lavender Meyer:

Blue eyes, blond hair(natural curly), excel in DADA and history of magic, plays quidditch(chaser)

Daisy Lageta:

Grey eyes, Black hair, excel in herbology and potions

By the way, if you have notice, Jasmine and Lavender are twins. (They are also part veela)

(A/N)This story will focus on James and Lily ( based on seventh year)

The story will begin at my next chapter.

Pls review


	2. The letter

(A/N)I have decided, it would be base on their seventh year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I have been waiting quite a long time by the window for the letter. The letter to congrats me for being a head girl. The letter will come, I thought assuringly.

"Lunch time my dear," my mother shouted. I was disappointed. I had waited for 2 hours for the letter. I dragged my feet to the dining table. I tried to hide my disappointment but in vain.

"Lily, what's troubling you?" my mother asked in concern.

"Nothing, it is just about erm erm schoolwork," I replied as I could not think of any thing else. My mother did not seem convinced but she did not asked me as she knew that I did not want to tell her. Suddenly, there was a loud splash. The owl had landed on the bowl of milk. Instead of being angry, my face lightened up. The letter had come. I took it and open it.

Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as the Head Girl in your seventh year. You will share your dorm only with the Head Boy and have important duties throughout the whole year. We wish that you will cooperate with the Head Boy and fufil your duties efficiently.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

"Well, I see. I shall reward you for being the Head Girl. I shall give you some money to let you buy some dress robes for the balls. Are you okay with that?" mother said.

"Thanks mother. That is what I had always wanted," I said and gave a kiss on her cheek. I was so happy. I was going to tell my friends.

James' POV

"Ding Dong," the door bell rang. I rushed over and open the door.

"Hi mate," I said while pulling Sirius into a hug.

"Hi, prongsie. I see you missed me dud," Sirius replied. We pulled away and grinned at each other in mischief.

"Let's play quidditch," we said together at the same time. Me and Sirius are best friends. To add on, it is more like brother. We have a strong bond and it is also impossible to see me without Sirius or Sirius without me. It also seem that we could read each others mind. We prepared ourselves for the game. We rode up the broom and swirled around and suddenly, an owl rested on my head.

"Hey, prongsie got an owl on his head. prongsie got an owl on his head âââââ," Sirius started singing.

"Shut up," I said, as I ride towards the ground. There was a letter for me.

"Love letter from Evans, naughty naughty," Sirius teased. I blushed uncontrollably. I had liked her since first year. Her auburn hair, emerald eyes, good 

"Earth to prongsie," Sirius shouted bringing me back to reality. I torn opened the letter.

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as the Head Boy in your seventh year. You will share your dorm only with the Head Girl and have important duties throughout the whole year. We wish that you will cooperate with the Head Girl and fufil your duties efficiently.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

I could not believe my eyes. I was the Head Boy. I lost my balance and almost fainted. Luckily, Sirius held on to me.

"You okay," Sirius said, taking my letter. He was like under full body bind, with an 'o' shape mouth.

"You are catching flies, padfoot," I teased. When he looked up, we both said, "unbelievable".

Pls review


	3. On the train

On the train

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I think Remus is the Head Boy," Lily said, worry that the Head Boy would be someone she detests.

"Definitely, he was the prefect and should be promoted to the Head Boy. By the way, if Snivellus is the Head Boy, I may die of shock," Jasmine added. Lavender blushed and looked down to the ground.

"Lavender, are you okay. Your face is very red. Are you very hot?" Daisy asked, concerned about her best friend.

"She is very sick now. Almost dying of love-sickness," Jasmine teased.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing," Lavender looked up, blushed at the fact that her sister knows who she liked. Lily was very suspicious and she raised her eyebrow. But before she could asked any question, there was an announcement, saying that the prefects and Heads would have to meet at the Heads compartment.

"Bye. Got to go, meet you later," Lily rushed off immediately. When she reached the compartment, she saw someone she didn't want to see. It was Potter.

"What are you doing here? This is the Heads compartment, Potter," Lily said, with a frown.

"My dear Lily, I happen to be the Head Boy this year. And I supposed you are the Head Girl," James said smugly. Lily was shocked. How could such egoistic and arrogant brat be the Head Boy.

"I am the Head Girl. By the way I am Evans to you, not Lily," Lily replied. James looked slightly hurt. Dumbledore came in. he told the Heads that they will be called out before the feast and gave them their duty list. He also allocate duties for the prefects. After a while, he dispersed them, leaving an angry Lily and a cheeky James. Lily stormed off crossly.

Jasmine's POV

When Lily returned, we were quite surprise to see Lily furious.

"Can you believe it, that Potter is the Head Boy and I would have to share a dorm with him. I can't believe my luck," Lily shouted.

"What! Potter is the Head Boy! I can't believe that Dumbledore actually made him the Head Boy. He and his best friend, the Black is the biggest prankster in Hogwarts," I replied.

"Never mind, Lily, you can also come back to the Gryffindor common room for the afternoon. If James bully you, you can always tell Jasmine. She will help you get back at him," Lavender comforted Lily. I smiled at her. My sister is the greatest comforter in the whole wide world.

We quickly change into our robes as we are reaching Hogwarts.

Sirius' POV

We saw James coming back gloating.

"You are right, Moony. Lily was the Head Girl. She was so furious when she found out that I was the Head Boy. I am going to share a dorm with her and make her my girlfriend," James said in delight.

"Dream on prongsie, she will never like you. You, in her mind is always the egoistic brat, always having your hand through your messy hair. I can only help you by saying a good luck," I teased him.

"Alright, dog star. At least I can dream about it," James replied in a dazed look. 'Thinking about Lily again' I thought.

We then change into our robes, awaiting a new year at Hogwarts.


	4. The Heads dorm

The Heads dorm

-----------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, we reach Hogwarts and assembled at the Hall, waiting for the young ones to be sorted.

The sorting hat then sand and sorted the newbies.

"A new year has come. Let's welcome the new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans," Dumbledore said. James and Lily went up on stage and took a bow, then they came down. There were lots of cheers for them as they were very famous.

After Dumbledore make his speech, the feast began. Peter started gobbling the food as if he had not eaten before. Lily and Remus started talking about the subjects they are taking and that made James jealous. Sirius tried to humour James by talking about their pranks. Jasmine and Lavender was discussing about quidditch and daisy was looking at how Peter was eating with ultimate disgust.

Later, Lily and James accompanied by Dumbledore, walked towards the Head dorm. It was painted with red and golden as they were both Gryffindors. They walked up to their rooms and found that they were magnificent.

"Wow'" they both said it in delight.

"You two will have to choose a password together," said Dumbledore.

"Can it be extraordinary?" both of them asked at the same time. They looked at each other, one with a smirk, the other with a frown.

"Of course, since both Heads agree," exclaimed Dumbledore, "so it will be Extraordinary."

"By the way, there will be a masked ball a fortnight later, please make some planning and send them to my office. This will be your first duty," Dumbledore said. He then left. The Heads proceeded to the rooms, falling into deep sleep.

(A/N)Sorry for the short chapter. Wish you enjoy it. Please review.

R

E  
v

I

E

W


	5. It's early

It's early

Thanks for your reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lily woke up at 5a.m., which sounds early to us but normal to her. In fact, she thought of it as the latest she would ever get out of bed. She was always the early one and she was to wake her friend. She turned around(did a logroll) and wanted to wake her friends but found that she was still in her deluxe big bed in the big room. How could she have forgotten that she was all alone at this big room in the Heads dorm, lonely. Feeling extremely abandoned(by her friends. Just feeling), she walked down the stairs, thinking that it would be empty. To her ultimate(I will use a lot 'ultimate as I like the song) surprise, she found Potter there doing his homework, concentrating. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had always thought Potter was a lazy bum, doing his stretching at the eleventh hour. She didn't think that anyone would wake earlier than her. James spotted her.

"Hi, my dearest," James greeted her with his charming smile.(A/N James rules)

"Why are you up so early?" Lily asked in curiosity.

"It is because I always make use of the morning to do things I need to do. Like homework or stretching for quidditch. Firstly, it is because I can hang out with Sirius later and secondly, because I am more energetic in the morning, this is what Sirius does'" James replied. Lily was surprise that he and Sirius would ever give up their 'beauty sleep' for homework. She couldn't imagine such prankster doing homework in the morning. It was unbelievable. She tried to make herself feel better by telling herself that James needed time thinking of his pranks for the rest of the day. She didn't realized she had always did that, putting James down to make herself feel better(A/N got the hint?). She went to the toilet and changed into my school robes and wanted to do her work. When she reached her dorm, she found the slip of paper(where she writes her work) and on it written 'the plan for the coming ball'. She went down again.

"Potter, can we do the plan for the ball now?" Lily asked. James looked at his dearest and nodded.

"So, where are we doing it?" James asked seductively. Lily rolled her eyes and settled down on the table in the middle of the dorm. James felt disappointed as his charm didn't work. However, he was still happy being able to work with Lily and spend time with her. This was the good thing about being a Head Boy. He loved watching Lily work, when she was serious, she was completely adorable. Lily found James dazed. She waved her hands in front of him, only to find that he was not aware of what's happening.

"Potter!" Lily shouted into his ears. James came back to reality and apologized to Lily. They then planned for the ball. They suggested that everyone could dress like any royal character they like. They would also wear a mask(since it is a masked ball). After about half an hour, they finished the planning.

"Lily, you are really efficient. Can you go on a date with me?" James asked with hope in his eyes.

"What do you think,Potter?" Lily replied.

"I guess it is a 'no'," James replied.

"That's a clever guess," said Lily in sarcasm and smirking.

James was disappointed. They both went out of their dorm, heading towards the great hall, hoping to find their friends.

Pls review.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. The first morning at the great hall

The first morning at the great hall

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Black, I won yesterday so it is mine, not yours. Give it to me now," Jasmine said.

"Meyer, it is me who won if you are deaf. So it is mine. Remember you got a paper while I got a stone," Sirius protested. Jasmine and Sirius had always bickered over trivia matters. They were forever so childish with each other. Jasmine thought that Sirius was the worst among the marauders and Sirius thought that Jasmine was the worst among her 'flower' group. They wouldn't stop bickering for days when there was a quarrel. The marauders found it funny to find Sirius bickering with a girl.

"It is mine. Didn't you know that paper wins compared to stone? Loser boy'" Jasmine snapped.

"It is mine," Sirius rebuked, "there comes Lily and James, let's see what they going to say about this.

"Lily, in scissors, paper, stone, paper wins when there is stone right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, and what are you two fighting over again?" Lilt replied.

"This'" both Jasmine and Sirius said, showing the broomstick miniature.

"You two are hopeless," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Who lost?" James asked.

"He'" Jasmine replied triumphantly, stretching her hand out to take the miniature. Sirius was very angry and walked away.

When Lily and Jasmine were walking towards the table Lily spoke up.

"You two are really childish, fighting over a dirty broom," Lily said.

"No! it is the miniature of the newest broom and I have been collecting since I was three'" Jasmine howled.

"Okay," Lily said, calming Jasmine down. Later, they saw a blushing Lavender and a talking Remus walking towards the table.

"What's funny? Remus, are you trained to make people blush," Jasmine teased.

"Sorry to say, I was only telling her about that quarrel between you and Sirius since she missed that exciting show of a couple flirting," Remus replied, teasing Jasmine(an eye for an eye).

"Okay, I just don't get it. Why don't you see me blushed when I talk to Sirius? Why don't I see lavender blushing when Potter or Black," Jasmine giggled. Jasmine walked away and settled beside Lily. Lavender then sat beside Jasmine and Remus took a seat across Lavender. Sirius sat beside Remus(across Jasmine) and James sat beside Sirius(across Lily).

"Yuck! Making me lose my appetite before the feast begins with that freak loser," Jasmine snorted.

"Don't call me a loser ok," Sirius replied angrily.

"Did I said you were the loser. If you think so, it is okay with me," Jasmine sneered. Sirius was angry being teased by a girl and shot her a glare. Jasmine returned the glare.

"Can you two stop fighting? Jasmine, don't fight with Potter and Black. They are the biggest prat," Lily said.

"I figured out something. The girls call Remus by his first name but us by the last name. It is not fair," Sirius said. James shot him a glare.

"Prongsie is jealous...... ," Sirius sang.

"Hey, let's go for classes," Daisy said.


	7. Sorry

Sorry. I am busy for the time being. I will upload next story at bout mid October. coz i am under bio course.

Sorry.


	8. Lessons

Lessons

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily beamed with joy. It was her favourite lesson now. She likes professor Flickwick as he is nice and likes her too. Lily is professor Flickwick favourite pupil. Not just because she is good in charms, but also because she is helpful, even to the extent of helping Slytherins if they are in need. When she reached the classroom, she flung her bag at her usual sit. (a/n: which is in front) Jasmine sat beside Lily and Lavender sat next to Daisy and behind Jasmine.

"Good morning class," Flickwick greeted the class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Good morning, professor Flickwick," the class greeted.

"Today, we shall do something different. I shall divide you into pairs and be sure that people in the pairs will not be of different houses for your convenience. Each pair would have to do an essay five-feet long and hand it up by next week. It will be on the summoning charm. Now, I shall divide you," professor Flickwick explained.

"With Lily, with Lily," James mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, for Ravenclaw, Hermes and Dave,..............., for Gryffindor, Roll and Brown,............, Pettigrew and Lageta, Lupin with Lavender, Black with Jasmine and Evans with Potter," Flickwick announced.

Lily looked sulky. She didn't want to do the essay with James. She thought that James would leave everything for her to do and slack. She also thought that James would use that as an excuse to ask her out. Jasmine was glaring at Sirius. Why would she get to work with that idiot? He was such a sore loser and she hated him so much. They couldn't do anything with out quarrelling. Lavender was blushing furiously, looking down. She had liked Remus since their fifth year but didn't dare to tell him. Daisy was feeling extremely hopeless, working with someone so useless. She knew that she would fail that essay without external help.

James looked extremely happy, messing his alredy messy hair with great delight. He was going to work with Lily. He would make use of this chance to show Lily that he had change. Sirius was glaring at Jasmine with much disguat. He didn't want to work with her. Remus was excited. He had liked Lavender since their fifth year and somehow felt that Lavender feels the same for him. Peter, as usual, was feeling lost without his fellow Marauders with him.

"Now, please sit in pairs," Flickwick said. James went in an almost running speed towards Lily's table and almost running into Flickwick. Jasmine was swearing under her breathe and when she reached she gave Sirius a glare and move her chair further away from him. Remus went in a normal speed towards Lavender's table. However, to much of Lavender's delight, he was blushing. Daisy didn't really looked at Peter when she reached her sit beside him.

"Practice the summoning charm. ACCIO parchment!'" Flickwick demonstrated and a parchment went to his hand. The whole class cheered and started practicing the summoning charm. Only Lily, Sirius and a few Ravenclaws got it at the first time. Later then Jasmine, James, Remus and Lavender get it, Peter got his wand broken and Lavender somehow got her robes on fire. Lily went to help them in order to get things right.

"Students, remember to do your essays and practice your summoning charm. It is very important to do that as your NEWT level are coming," Flickwick told the class.

Please review. Thanks!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Sorry readers

Sorry readers,

I am going to give this story to my cousin (her pen name is dArKnEsS-fOrEbOdInG). The title of the story will be their seventh year and she will restart the story with the same plot. I am really very sorry cause I will be starting my 3th year at polytechnic and will not be available. I think she will change the characters' name but she is definitely a good writer. I will also give some storyline for the following chapters which I have not uploaded. I wish that you readers will continue to support the story as the plot is from me. Thank you.

Yours' sincerely,

RaGe-nO


End file.
